fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 48: A Promise Made by Those Who Wait
Synopsis As the realization sinks in that Ling Yao has captured Gluttony and before anyone can move a disguised Riza Hawkeye comes pulling up in a getaway car. After a quick shot into Scar's leg to keep him immobilized, she encourages Ling to get Gluttony into the car. Edward and Alphonse stay behind to convince the gathering MPs that they have no association with the anonymous getaway driver. With Scar injured, Ed and Al decide to finish him off for among other things killing the Rockbells. However, before they can truly get started May Chang, with Xiao-Mei, come flying in and block their attempts. Upon realizing that she is vastly outnumbered she creates a smokey diversion that allows her and Scar to escape. As Riza and Ling go careening through the streets with the captured Gluttony they catch the attention of Führer King Bradley who recognizes Riza despite her disguise. In an alley, a little ways away May Chang is busy healing Scar's bullet wound. While May is distracted by the approaching MPs Scar and Yoki slip away unnoticed. On the ride back to Central Ed notices that Al has picked up what he thinks is a stray animal. In reality, it is May Chang's pet, Xiao-Mei. Al puts the little critter in his armor for safe keeping. At Central, the brothers go to see Winry and it turns out that Bradley has been keeping her company while she tells him about how she grew up with Ed and Al. The three talk about her parents and Scar. She receives a phone call from Garfiel and she decides to continue her trip back to Resembool. Jean Havoc's mother brings his discharge papers to him in his hospital room. He lets her know that he hasn't given up and still plans to get back and help his comrades. Both he and Winry in their own ways with the support of their friends will get through the tough times ahead. Ed and Al see Winry off at the train station. Ed says lets Winry know that the next time he makes her cry it will be due to tears of joy. As the train pulls away and Winry watches the brothers walk away she realizes that she is in love with Ed and probably has been for a while. Roy Mustang is waiting outside the station to pick up Ed and Al and the three of them head to a safe house outside of town where Ling has taken Gluttony. On the way to the house, they stop to pick up Dr. Knox so he can treat Lan Fan for her self-amputated left arm. She survives the impromptu additional surgery proceeds to recover. As Ling rests the group begins to discuss the fact that the highest level of the military has been corrupted. Not only that, but Bradley himself appears to be a homunculus as well. While the group is talking Gluttony realizes that Mustang is there and begins to work himself into a frenzy since Roy killed his sister Lust. Before they know it there appears to be a large explosion. Chapter Notes * As she sits on the train, a small dog-shaped charm resembling Den can be seen hanging from Winry's suitcase. * May Chang works her healing arts on Scar and Yoki makes the comment that with powers like that she'd never need to see a doctor. * While May is discussing her powers with Yoki, Scar reflects back on the hate he saw in Winry's eyes while she was pointing the gun at him. He wonders if the hatred he harbors for all of Amestris will only serve to generate more hate. Manga Chapters Category:Chapters